1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having light emitting element and a stopping member for avoiding light scattering of the light emitting element.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,675, issued on Sep. 7, 2010, shows a cable connector assembly including a mating member, an internal printed circuit board, a light emitting element on the printed circuit board, a light guide, and a cable. The light guide includes a cylindrical tubular portion enclosing the cable. The cable has a portion extending though a side of the printed circuit board to connect with a conductor of the mating member.
An improved cable connector assembly is desired.